The present invention relates to cutting tools for stripping wires, cables or the like, and more particularly to a cutting tool for stripping cable sheathings of glass fiber cables by means of cutting blades slitting the sheathing from the cable while the cable is guided by a lever drive.
A number of solutions to strip a sheathing from a cable have been offered in the field of the invention. A cutting tool disclosed, for example in DT-OS 23 06 031 has in the region of the blade at least one gear for gripping the sheathing and displacing the cable and actuated by a manually driven lever drive. Due to the utilization of one or a number of toothed gears which directly grip the cable sheathing a force translation is obtained for an advanced movement of the blade immediately in the vicinity of the cutting blade and in the direction of the sheathing outer surface so that satisfactory cutting guidance towards the axis of the cable is achieved. The gear or gears are actuated in the simple fashion by the lever drive with a force translation.
The disadvantage of this otherwise satisfactory known device resides in that the hand-operated tools of the type can be used as a rule only for stripping thin-walled cable sheathings. The cable sheaths are either too hard or too thick. In both cases it seems to be impossible that easy cuts or cut guidance can be performed with a hand-operated tool itself and with a lever drive with a force translation without damaging the cable interior part.